


Just go to sleep

by Cute_trash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hux needs sleep, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kylo is done, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a very busy general and needs urgently to get some rest.</p><p>//Wow I suck at summaries ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings darlings! (∪ ◡ ∪) Please keep in mind this is the first time I'm posting here and English isn't my first language so I apologize for any spelling/grammar and errors in general =^.^= (and the awful title ಠ_ಠ)

Eleven days… That is the maximum of days that a human can go without sleep otherwise they die and general Hux was on his ninth night of not sleeping, truly he was hours away of collapsing dead from exhaustion. Starkiller Base was almost complete and they were struggling to keep things in order so almost everyone kept requesting Hux's presence for this and that so the young general could not afford to sleep specially now… 

The man himself and Kylo Ren were currently battling against some natives in a foreign planet that they had never heard till that moment. Starkiller Base needed an awful lot of resources and since they didn’t have luck in finding the necessary needs on the planet, they had to get them elsewhere. Clearly everyone was busy otherwise they would have never sent the general and the Master of the Knights of Ren on such a dull mission like this which prove itself to not be so dull after all. Reinforcements had arrived just in time and the natives quickly realized they didn’t stand a chance against such powerful weapons. During that battle, Hux almost died on several occasions if Ren hadn't been there to save the exhausted general who was on the edge of collapsing more than ever.

The two of them were aboard on the small shuttle on their way to the Finalizer and Hux was desperately trying to stay awake.

“For the love of the Force Hux go to sleep. Your eyes are almost as red as your hair and the bags under them are so dark that it looks like someone punched you.” Kylo said in a worried and annoyed voice, his mask on the ground, they were alone so he felt rather comfortable in taking it off with only Hux there.

The general tried to glare at Ren but he looked closer to pouting than anything “I don’t need sleep Ren, I’m perfectly fine.”

“You almost died if it weren’t for me because you’re too tired to defend yourself properly. I mean when was the last time you went to sleep general?”

Hux ran his fingers through his already tousled hair and replied in a suddenly tired voice “About nine days ago.”

“Eleven… That’s how many days you can go without sleeping before you die so unless you have a death wish please go the fuck to sleep or do I have to actually use the Force? We got a couple of hours till we reach the ship and you can barely keep your eyes open. If you wish to be of any use to the First Order you have to be healthy and by that I mean you need to get some sleep.”

The ginger huffed in annoyance “Fine, fine you win this time.”

Ren smiled in triumph “Finally. Now lay down.”

“Where?”

“Here, of course.”

“But you’re there already.” He explained rolling his eyes

“So? Just lay your head on my lap, I’m not going to move from here because of you.”

Hux wanted to retort but his exhaustion won so he sighed and laid his head on top of the Knight’s strong lean legs, his eyelids almost instantly closed. He would never admit but he felt very comfortable and then he felt something falling on top of him, he peeked and saw Ren’s cowl on top of him, his body unconsciously relaxing more and glanced at him with a questioning look.

“Just sleep.” Kylo replied with the hint of a smile on his beautiful features ( _Since when was Kylo beautiful?_ Hux thought but quickly discarded it) and ran his fingers through Hux’s hair and for once the general stopped resisting and fell asleep with a small smile adorning his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (◠‿◠✿) please leave a comment if you find any errors or just wanna help me in here, I'm a total newbie (I literally just got here *nervous sweat drop*) . Help is very much appreciated, cookies for everyone (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
